Voodoo
by HeirToTheShadows
Summary: Say hello to 1890's New Orleans, home of voodoo. And say hello to Cana Alberona, the most famous Voodoo Queen in the whole city. She lives her life giving young ladies 'love potions' and 'curses'. But when Laxus Dreyar, a young man with an ACTUAL curse, comes to her for help, she's going to have to use ALL of her power to save him. Possible lemon in later chapters. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I don't know whether or not to continue this, but I knew if I didn't at least write this, it was going to be hanging around in my head for days.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail. **

**Laxus** Dreyar rode into New Orleans with faint hesitation. He turned to the man riding next to him, "Freed, are you sure this is a good idea?"

The green haired man next to him shrugged, "I don't know, Laxus. But it's the best chance we have. Bixlow wouldn't want you to have to live like this."

Laxus nodded, "You're right. I'm just worried. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing here."

Freed looked at him, "Laxus, listen to me. You've already gone to a priest. He couldn't do anything. She's our last chance."

"I know, I know," Laxus sighed.

~I'm coming for you Cana Alberona. The Voodoo Queen of New Orleans…~

**Cana** handed the vial to the woman across from her with a smile, "Here you go ma'am. That should do it."

The woman looked up, "What if it doesn't work on him?"

Cana smiled disarmingly, "Well then, come back and we'll try something else, Miss Loxar."

Juvia nodded, standing to leave, "Thank you, Miss Alberona. Here you go."

Juvia held out a small bag that Cana accepted with no hesitation, sliding it into her gown, "Thank you, Miss Loxar."

After Miss Loxar had left the building, Cana pulled it out and quickly counted it.

With a laugh, she put it in her secret spot.

"She's such a fool. Like _that_ would actually work. Love potions don't exist."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Chapter two of Voodoo. This chapter is really short cause it's more of a 'Oh, yes, let me just show you that I'm continuing' chapter then a plot-centric chapter, although, this chapter _is _plot-centric since it explains why Laxus has come looking for Cana. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I'm not Hiro Mashima. I'm no where near that awesome…**

Laxus and Freed stopped on front of a tavern, and dismounted. "Stay with the horses," Laxus commanded. At Freed's nod, he walked up the rickety stairs and entered the building.

The doors swung open with a thud, and one of the platinum haired barmaids looked up. The barmaid who had looked up had short hair and smaller breasts then the other girl, and with a smile she called out, "Be right with you!"

She continued to dance and weave her way through the men, tables, and sprawled people and legs to deliver drinks. She finally cruised to Laxus and said, with her delightful New Orleans accent, "Hi. Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could give me directions," Laxus said.

"Where you going?" the young girl asked.

Laxus shifted uncomfortably, "I need to see Cana Alberona."

The young girl's eyes widened. Shock in her voice, she asked quietly, "Why do you need to see the Lady of the Bayou?"

"Lisanna, it's not nice to pry," a voice, similar to the young girl he was talking to, came from behind him. Laxus turned and saw the older barmaid standing there, "I'll help this going man. You go see to the other customers, okay? Macao looks like he's out of ale."

The younger girl, named Lisanna, nodded, "Okay, Mira."

The long haired girl turned to Laxus, "So you wanted directions to Miss Alberona, correct?"

"Um, yes," Laxus said, slightly embarrassed about the fact that he was here for voodoo.

Mira smiled at him, "If you keep heading into town, you'll eventually come to where the road splits. Head to the left and keep following the road. Miss Alberona lives outside of town, right in the edge of the bayou. You can't miss her place."

"Thank you, Miss Mira," Laxus said, exiting the building.

Cana sat in her house, setting up the cards to tell her fortune when a knock rang on her door.

Cana looked up with a smile, "Coming!"

Before she crossed to the door, she swept the cards back into their deck, and put the deck back between her breasts. Another knock came insistently. "I said I'm coming!" Cana called out, getting angry.

She walked out of her modest bedroom into the room that she had set up as her workplace. The room was everything you'd expect from a Voodoo Queen: beads and gaudy drapery, the windows covered, the stench of sweet incense and on the table, Cana's crowning jewel - her 'crystal ball'. It wasn't really crystal, and she never really used it.

~Besides, real voodoo doesn't require crystal balls,~ Cana thought to herself in amusement. The knocker started pounding on the door, and Cana walked angrily to it.

"Yes?" she asked, annoyance in her voice, as she wrenched the door open. To her surprise, a young blonde man stood on her doorstep, and at the edge of the porch was another man, with long brown hair, watching over the horses.

"Are you Cana Alberona?" the blonde man asked, a northern accent staining his tone.

Cana continued to stare at the man in aggravation, "Depends on who's asking. If Mira sent you, I don't have the money, yet."

"Mira did send me," the guy started. Cana went to slam the door but the man stuck his foot in the doorframe, "But because I asked her. I'm looking for the Lady of the Bayou."

Cana opened the door slightly, just enough to see the blonde's face, "Why are you looking for me?"

"Because I need your help," the blonde sighed, "and it has to be you."

Cana opened the door for the blonde, and gestured to the brunette, "Is he coming inside?"

"No, Freed is staying with the horses," the blonde said, walking inside her home.

Cana closed the door and turned in time to see him glance around with nervous skepticism. She sat down, and gestured for him to sit on the other side of the table, "Please, sit down, Mister...?"

"Dreyar," the blonde stated, sitting down and sticking out his hand to shake, "Laxus Dreyar."

Cana shook his hand, then reclined, getting comfortable, "So, Mister Dreyar, what do you need my help with?"

Laxus looked uncomfortable, "You see the future, right? Shouldn't you already know?"

Cana rolled her eyes, "If I was always looking to the future, I wouldn't be living in the present, now would I, Mister Dreyar?"

"I guess not," the blonde said. He shifted uncomfortably, "I... I can't feel."

"Excuse me?" Cana asked, "What do you mean?"

"When it rains, you feel the water on your face, right?" Laxus asked. Cana nodded, and the blonde continued, "Well, I don't. I can't feel it."

"How did this happen?" Cana asked, getting interested despite herself.

Laxus blushed, "Is that really necessary?"

Cana smiled, holding back laughter at the sight of this manly man blushing, "How am I supposed to fix something if I don't know how it happened?"

The blonde sighed, "Fine. A few years ago, I decided that I wanted to travel. My family caused an uproar and insisted that I take two of my closest friends - who were employees of my family - with me. Freed had no qualms about leaving with me, but the other, Bixlow, did. He was in love with a girl in town. The girl was our local 'witch', but I never believed in that. I forced Bixlow to leave with me in the night before my daily changed their minds about letting me leave. We left and didn't return for three years.

When we returned, I escorted Bixlow to the girl's home and she was very angry with me. She yelled and yelled, until I told her I didn't understand why she was angry with me.

She suddenly seemed calm and told me that until I understood what I had made her feel, and felt it for myself, I wouldn't feel anything that touched me.

It's been nearly six months and I can't feel."

The blonde looked up at me, "So, Miss Alberona. Can you help me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Apparently I am cursed to give this story nothing but tiny updates. Sorry… I promise to try harder to make the update longer next time.**

**This should be the last chapter this year (wow, that is strange to say…) so I just want to take this chance to say how much I appreciate all of my readers. I love you all, and I want to thank you for giving me a great year! **

**Enjoy the rest of 2012, you guys~!**

**I attempted to capture Laxus's deuchebaggary from the first season/Fantasia arc, so I hope I did a good job. Most of the time when I write about Laxus, it's either after Tenroujima, or it's before he became an asshole… so I hope I'm in character… **

**Disclaimer- I am neither the owner of Fairy Tail or a Voodoo Queen. I just combined the two ideas for some innocent fun.**

**Cana** blinked in surprise. "So let me get this straight. You took a woman's fiance, ran off in the middle of the night, and stayed away for three years. You _knew_ she was a witch, and when you came back and she cursed you, you were _surprised_?"

Cana's blonde guest started, "Well, yes-"

"Not to mention," Cana spoke over him, "She set very clear parameters for how to break the curse. It never occurred to you that maybe you should try to follow her guidelines on how to beak the curse if you wanted it gone so bad?"

Laxus opened his mouth to speak, again, but she cut him off once more, "What makes you think I have _any_ interest in helping you?"

His blue-gray eyes shot wide, "Because I would pay you, of course!"

Cana felt anger steadily building up within her. She took a deep breath, and calmly and carefully told the young man in her home, "Listen to me. What that young woman did to you, you deserve and more. For three years, she didn't know where the man she loved was, she didn't know what he was doing, and she didn't know if he was _safe_. If it had been me, I would have done worse then take away your ability to feel!"

"It doesn't matter if she didn't know where he was!" Laxus shouted, "She should have trusted him to be fine!"

Cana clenched her hand to keep herself from slapping the idiot currently sitting in her living room, "If the person you loved had suddenly disappeared in the middle of the night, would you be worried?"

"Depends," the blonde said, "Is it a man or a woman?"

"What does that have to do with anything!?" Cana yelled.

Laxus leaned back in his chair, obviously relaxed, "Well, if it was a man, I would be fine. Men can take care of themselves. But women are delicate and frail. If a-"

"Get out," Cana interrupted, "Get out of my house right now."

"What!?" Laxus yelled, jumping out of his chair.

"I said get out!" Cana yelled, crossing her arms underneath her breasts to keep from strangling the man.

"Why!?" Laxus yelled back, his anger showing on his face.

"Because I will not be working for you!" Cana screamed, "You, good sir, are an uptight stick in the mud, with an old fashioned idea of women and what they should be doing! I refuse to lower myself to help you!"

"I'll pay double your usual fee," Laxus said, crossing his arms.

Cana started shoving the man out of her home, "I don't care how much you offer me! I will not work for you! And nothing you say will make me!"

"I'll pay you three times your usual fee!" Laxus yelled as she pushed him.

"I'm not interested!" Cana screamed, arriving at the door. She opened it and pushed him outside. She could see the shocked expression on the face of the brunette man who had been left with the horses.

"What can I do to make you help me?" Laxus pleaded.

Cana grabbed the door handle, preparing to slam it, "There is nothing you can do to convince me to help you."

"I'll pay you five hundred thousand dollars!" the blonde man screamed as she slammed the door in his face.

~Five... Five hundred thousand dollars...? That... That's enough to pay back all the money I owe... pay my tab at Mira's bar... take care of Daddy... get Mama a proper grave... help Lisanna with her baby. And he'll pay me that much...? There's no way he has the money for that!~

Cana opened the door just enough to peek out at him with one eye, "There's no way you have that kind of money. If you did, you could get someone better then me to help you."

"I heard that you were the best," Laxus said with a shrug, "And I do have that kind of money. Ever heard of Dreyar Electricity?"

~No way... No way is he one of _those _Dreyar. There is no way… well… he did say his name was 'Laxus Dreyar' when we met… but a millionaire? Showing up on my doorstep? It's just not possible…~

"Prove it," Cana said, "Prove that you have that kind of money."

Cana watched as Laxus gestured to the brunette man, who grabbed a sack and carried it to Laxus. Laxus opened the sack and showed her the contents – money.

Cana released a shuddering breath and opened the door, reaching for the bag. Mr. Dreyar yanked it out of her grasp. "Nuh uh uh," he said, "I don't know if we have an agreement. Do we, Miss Alberona? If we do, I'll give you half now, and half when you finish your… magic."

"Fine," Cana spat out, "We have a deal."

"Good," Laxus said, holding his hand out to shake.

Cana accepted his hand, and shook it.

As Laxus counted out her money, she said in a normal tone, "Oh, and Mr. Dreyar?"

"Yes?" he asked, glancing up at her.

She smiled a sadistic smile, "If you _ever_ refer to what I do as 'magic' again, I will personally make sure that not being able to feel is the least of your problems, do you understand?"

She watched with satisfaction as he swallowed convulsively, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good."


	4. Happy New Year

Hey!

So, my Great Month Of Stories didn't exactly work out. But it's all knowledge for next time! If I do a next time...

Anyway, I just want to take the time to say some things to you guys. You guys are awesome. You have made my life and year beautiful and exciting. You inspired me and showed me my limits.

When I used to wake up in the morning, I didn't really look forward to much, but now I look forward to a day of emails and PMs and reviews. I look forward to talking to you guys and ranting with you guys and making fake plans to go punch Hiro Mashima in the face for doing this to us.

You guys make my days. And every time I get an email saying someone favorited one of my stories, I get this big goofy grin on my face.

You guys really mean a lot to me. You encourage and inspire me to keep writing and to keep going. You guys have taught me so much. And I sincerely love each and every one of you. Even the lurkers that never review.

To date, I've published 132,401 words in 21 stories, and received a total of 341 reviews. I've only been a member since June (has it truly been that long?), but I know I love it here.

You guys are truly my nakama, and that's how I think of you all. You guys are really amazing, and I love you all.

Lets hope for another amazing year.

My New Year's resolution was to have published 350,000 words by the end of 2013. So that means I have to publish 217,599 words this year. Lets see how I do!

I hope you all had an awesome holiday season and continue having a great year!

My holiday themed oneshots will be out in the next couple of days, although the chapters for already published stories will just have to wait since school is back in session on the third.

I love you all!

No matter how far away you are... no matter how many miles lay between us... I'll always be watching over you. Index fingers up, my sweet nakama!

~HeirToTheShadows


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- Wow... It's been a while... Almost four months since the last 'real' chapter... I'm sorry. On the plus side, the story is pretty short so far, so it won't be hard to reread if you're confused...? Um, anyway, I'm so, so, so sorry. Life has been a bitch. From troubles with the people I live with, to the death of a computer, to insane school... it's been horrible. But I'm hopefully back for good now!**

**I'm now finally able to start all of the requests I've gotten since... oh, god. November. Anyway, I'm back to my Update Schedule, I've got five requested oneshots and one requested chapter story, a new chapter story (and yes, I know that that is a bad idea), and five oneshots I thought of coming out soon. Along with two collaboration stories (oh god, what am I doing to myself...!?). Jesus, I must be trying to kill myself...**

**Anyway, welcome to the first full length chapter of Voodoo! Some lovely set up, yay! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail. And it's a good thing I don't, or we wouldn't even be done with the Edolas arc cause I'm so freaking slow...**

**Cana** walked into the old house, returning the waves of the people there that recognized her, all of whom had sad smiles on their faces. She walked up to a young lady with light brown hair, saying quietly, "Hey, Bisca."

The woman turned around, a surprised look on her face, "Cana? What are you doing here? You don't usually come until Thursday or Friday."

Cana looked down at her feet, a self mocking smile on her face, "I know. But... there's something I want to tell him."

Bisca sighed, and the look Cana hated the most appeared on her face. _Pity._ "You know he doesn't know who you are. And he's most likely not going to remember whatever you tell him," Bisca said, slowly, as if unsure.

Cana sighed, "I know, but... I..."

"It's okay," Bisca said, placing her hand on Cana's shoulder, "You don't have to try to explain it to me. Go on."

"Thanks," Cana said, walking past her.

"Hey!" Bisca called, "Are you coming on Thursday?"

"That's the plan," Cana replied.

She walked down the warm and friendly hallways, yet even though the house was obviously well cared for and loved, she couldn't help but feel like she was going to her own death sentence. Every moment she continued down the long hall, her stomach hurt more and more, clenching with a combination of nerves, embarrassment, and resentment.

She stopped at the familiar white door, and carefully grabbed the handle – almost as if she was frightened it would bite her. After a deep breath, she turned the handle, and pushed the door open.

In one of the chairs by the window sat a man with orange-y brown hair, just beginning to become dulled by the occasional gray hair. He had warm brown eyes and the traces of stubble across his chin. The moment Cana laid eyes on him, the clenching in her stomach became roiling pain.

The brown eyes turned to the door at the sound of it opening, and a goofy grin grew across his face as he breathed out, "Conny..."

Tears pricked her eyes, and she said, "No. I'm not Cornelia."

"But... you look just like her," he said, confusion filling his almost childish eyes.

Even though she was trying to hold them back, a half sob escaped her, "I know."

"Why...?" he asked, slowly standing up and crossing the room to her.

Cana clenched her eyes closed to try to hold in the tears, "Because she was my mother."

"But... that means," he said, eyes widening as the realization hit him.

Cana nodded, "Yeah. You're my father."

"Oh," Gildartz said, hesitantly reaching out to hug her. Slowly, she stepped into his arms, completing what she went through every time she came to see him.

"I came to tell you something," Cana said, standing in his arms, "You probably won't remember, but the last time I was here, I told you that I was running out of money and you'd most likely end up living with me. But a man came today and offered me a job."

"Really?" Gildartz asked as they crossed over to the chairs, "I... I think I maybe remember that..."

Cana forced a smile, "That's great!"

~Why can he remember what I say if he can't remember _me_?~ she thought to herself before continuing, "Well, the man is willing to pay me quite a lot of money, and if I actually succeed, he'll give me enough to take you to that doctor up north that I was telling you about last time I was here. Do you remember her?"

His forehead crinkled in concentration, before he said slowly and uncertainly, "Porlyusica...?"

Another forced smile, "Yeah. Anyway, the job will probably be really complicated, because it's going to require actual voodoo instead of just mixing things in a jar as a trick."

Gildartz laughed, "You know... Conny does that."

Cana smiled, "I know. You've told me before."

~And why does he still refer to Mom in the present tense? She's been dead for years...~

"I have, haven't I?" he said as he rolled his eyes, "But that doesn't make it any less true."

"True," Cana said. There was silence for a few moments, and the roiling storm inside of her continued to cause her pain. "Well... I should probably get going," she said, standing up. She could never stay and visit with him for long, because it reminded her too much of the painful parts of her past, and the first time he hadn't remembered her.

As she crossed the room, he called out, "Wait! Will you please stay and have lunch with me? I want to know more about you... Cana."

_Cana._ The one word that could make her stay and try to eat with him, even though she knew that she was just going to throw up as soon as she was alone.

Because it meant that even for just a moment, he remembered her.

**Laxus **angrily paced the room that he and Freed had rented for their stay, above the tavern that they had first stopped in for directions.

"I mean, can you believe her!?" he yelled, continuing to shout at Freed, who sat there pretending to listen, "She was insolent, and rude, and she even threw me out! _Me! _Laxus Dreyar!"

Freed sighed, and once again tried to speak, "Laxus, you were-"

"How dare she!?" Laxus interrupted, "I came and offered her a job, offered her money, and she... and she...!"

"_Laxus!_" Freed shouted, "Calm down. She agreed to take the job, and that's all that really matters, isn't it?"

Laxus sputtered angrily, "B-But... S-She...!"

"Calm down," Freed said, rolling his eyes, "Personally, I liked what I saw of her. She's willing to stand up to you. It doesn't matter that your family has money, and it doesn't matter that you're an asshole most of the time. It's for those same reasons that you like Bixlow, Evergreen, and I. And after you get the curse taken away from you, I think you'll like not only her, but you'll be willing to forgive Evergreen."

"Like her!? Forgive Evergreen!?" Laxus said, lip curling up in a sneer, "Are you insane!? This 'Lady of the Bayou' is a bitch, and Evergreen is the one that put this curse on me! What makes you think I'm going to like either of them!?"

Freed sighed, "Just give it time, Laxus."

"Yeah. Sure," Laxus said, plopping down in a chair.

He'd give it time. And while time would cause him to eventually forgive Evergreen – after the curse was lifted, of course – it would never be able to make him like the Bitch of the Bayou.


End file.
